Day Two
| | | | }}}} |previous=Day One |next=Day Three }} Day Two is the second #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the first session in the Deception of the Cybermen campaign. The Plot The Doctor is spontaneously spirited away. Zinnia figures out how to work the sonic screwdriver, and with some help from the TARDIS database narrows her abductors down to the Cybermen. Cousin Ellie manages to pilot the TARDIS to the Cybermen’s nearest ship, where it promptly lands in a small room. They scour the Doctor’s other jacket pockets for supplies, and manage to come away with a gold locket among other things. During the Week Laura, due to issues with time zones and Internet connection, decides to leave the game. 1PM is decided upon as a good time to meet up, but unnoun announces somewhat last-minute that she has a doctor’s appointment at 2PM. It’s decided to start meeting at 1 and then just start whenever everyone’s arrived. After-Action Report Hour One (1:00PM – 2:00PM) Wack’d opens the channel, and Bocaj and Mukora arrive. Wack’d discusses difficulty opening the scene on a cliffhanger, since it would mean giving the players the choice to explore a world they should already be familiar with. Hour Two (2:00PM – 3:00PM) Wack’d decides the planet on which the opening scene takes place is lifeless and uninhabited. TParadox arrives. Things are sorted out about Hal and Zinnia’s backstories. Wack’d announces he’s finished drafting the opening to much fanfare, probably sarcastic. Hour Three (3:00PM – 4:00PM) unnoun arrives. TParadox laments his broken Steam software and is given advice. unnoun declares that she’s not as bored as she was last week and therefore less enthused. The game starts. From here, only out-of-character details are listed. The story so far will be documented here. Some time is spent figuring out how the sonic screwdriver relays information and how many characters IRC will let you type. Hour Four (4:00PM – 5:00PM) Due to a typo it’s suggested that the TARDIS displays might now be water-based. Some fun is had at the expense of the players abandoning the psychic paper. Musik decides to sit in. unnoun reveals a one-off joke about her character holding a seance might’ve actually come in handy. TParadox is briefly cut off. Hour Five (5:00PM – 6:00PM) Some time is spent debating the Cyberman that wandered into the TARDIS during Earthshock and never came out again, and whether or not the party’s aware of it. Mukora has pronoun trouble. unnoun announces she’s getting hungry. Hour Six (6:00PM – 7:00PM) The party’s field of vision from the closet in which they are trapped is discussed. People break for food. Hour Seven (7:00PM – 8:00PM) Wack’d gets food and maps out the Cyberstation the party is on. unnoun goes to get food. Hour Eight (8:00PM – 9:00PM) Mukora has not had food due to forgetting to turn things on. Bocaj returns from eating with someone who took longer than expected. Hour Nine (9:00PM – 10:05PM) unnoun returns from eating, and Wack’d wraps up the session. unnoun is told she did spectacularly despite the fact that she claims she had no idea what was going on. Mukora says he had trouble coming up with things for Brom to do. 3PM-6:30PM are decided upon as reasonable hours for subsequent sessions. unnoun claiming to have been “winging it” results in a long, rambling argument about which bird has the longest wingspan. Wack’d announces his intention to do art of the various characters, which leads to a discussion of Cousin Ellie’s outfit. Wack’d figures Zinnia looks like a crane when Bocaj draws a blank. Mukora says he’s not sure how good his internet connection will be next weekend and it’s decided it’d be easy to just have Brom wander off. Wack’d struggles not to give away the Cybermen’s masterplan when Mukora reveals he was thinking of having Brom just run up to a Cyberman. Mukora decides Brom looks like a slightly smaller version of Andre the Giant. Wack’d decides he thinks Hal looks like Paul McGann. TParadox concurs. Everybody leaves.002